Embodiments described herein relate to apparatus and methods for filtering air in a heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) system.
Air filters are used in commercial, residential and industrial HVAC systems to filter air that passes through the system. The filters remove some dust from the air as it passes through the filter. The removal of the dust may protect the components of the HVAC system from becoming damaged by the dust.
Typical air filters for HVAC systems are one inch thick disposable filters having a fiberglass mesh. The fiberglass mesh is supported by a cardboard frame around the edges of the filter. A wire mesh spans across the central part of the filter in order to hold the fiberglass in place. The fiberglass mesh does not prevent most particles from passing through the filter. Further, the fiberglass filters are bulky and easily damaged. Due to the bulk the filters require a large amount of space to transport several units to a commercial, and/or retail outlet.